Las Encrucijadas del Destino
by Mariemili
Summary: La historia de Elizabeth, una hija de muggles la cual ha sido adoptada por sus padres en un orfanato de Inglaterra. Ella no considera que su destino depare demasiadas sorpresas, pero, a lo mejor, se equivoca. (El primer summary que hago, gomenasai)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Prefacio

La habitación oscura y sucia donde ella se encontraba se veía inundada por su continuo llanto desesperado. La mujer que la sostenía trataba, en vano de calmarle, intentando, quizás que todas las fuerzas de su amor materno calmaran a su pequeña hija de un mes. La cara de la mujer se veía cansada, pero aún así guardaba una belleza inexplicable en su interior. Quizás era su cabello negro y rizado que caía en forma de un elegante moño, o quizás sus ojos negros que guardaban un misterioso brillo en su interior… Pero en ese momento nada de eso importaba, solo el bienestar de la niña que cogía en sus brazos. Su bienestar, y quizás su silencio eran las cosas que ella anhelaba con el alma.

\- Bella, ya es hora…-

El rostro del hombre que acababa de ingresar al cuarto demostraba temor y respeto a la vez por la mujer, que seguía hundida en la tarea de calmar a su hija. El hombre miraba la escena como si no comprendiera absolutamente nada de ello, pero por desgracia comprendía todo.

\- Lucius, no se si es lo correcto, ella…-

\- No debes vacilar en esto. Hemos llegado hasta aquí ¿Acaso quieres arruinarlo todo?-

\- No, pero, ella no arruinará nada…-

\- Si sigue aquí lo hará te lo aseguro. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué los aurores te tengan compasión por ser madre o algo por el estilo? Bella… seamos realistas…-

\- Lo siento… señor pondré mi mejor cara de pobrecito para excusarme frente a los jueces… yo al menos cumpliré con mi señor e iré a Azkaban siendo leal a mi amo…-

\- No… nunca… ¡Yo nunca haría eso! ¡Me ofendes de la peor manera!-

\- Ya veremos Lucius… Ya veremos…

\- Dame a la niña…-

\- No… y es mi última palabra Lucius.-

\- Será mejor que se la des si no quieres pasarla mal Bellatrix.-

\- ¿Acaso eso es una amenaza, Rodolphus?-

La expresión seria que hasta el momento poseía el robusto hombre que minutos antes había ingresado al cuarto cambió rápidamente a una de furia. No podía, no podría, soportar nunca lo que esa mujer causaba en el. No podía soportar tampoco pagar el precio de sus errores con ella. Ahora estaba pagando muy caro el hecho de no valorarla como su mujer. Ella había desaparecido con quien sabe quién y había vuelto embarazada. No soportaba verla cargando a su hija bastarda en brazos, cuando nunca le había dado oportunidad a él de engendrar descendencia… Su enojo aumentaba, y no podía controlarla una vez que se desataba…

\- Esto es por tu traición Bellatrix… ¡Crucio!-

La mujer se retorcía en el suelo, pero aún sostenía a la niña. Ella no sufría daños por la tortura, pero su llanto se volvía más fuerte al escuchar los gritos de su madre.

\- Lucius… es ahora o nunca. Toma a la niña y lárguense ambos. Vendrán por nosotros en poco tiempo y no debes estar involucrado en todo esto.-

\- Bien.-

El hombre rubio tomó a la niña y ambos se deshicieron en una nube de humo negra. Minutos después, se detuvieron en un edificio que se caía a pedazos. Estaba rodeado de plantas trepadoras, y lleno de rejas color negro. Todo el lugar tenía u aspecto de cárcel, pero en el cartel decía "Orfanato municipal Wool"

\- Bien Mérope… es nuestra despedida… nos veremos pronto…-

Lucius dejó a la niña en el umbral de la puerta y llamó al timbre. Se escondió detrás de una mata y esperó hasta que la institutriz la tomó y la llevo adentro. Ahora todo estaba hecho. Al fin y al cabo, el plan se había realizado con éxito.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Revelación_**

Capítulo 2: revelación

Cuando la niña abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que día era hoy. 2 de julio, hoy cumplía once años según lo que sus padres le contaron, es, que en realidad, no sabía, a ciencia cierta si esto era verdad. El hecho de enterarse que era adoptada, cuando era pequeña, lo había convertido en u asunto más fácil de sobrellevar, pero de ninguna manera, lo había vuelto un suceso olvidable.

\- ¡Elizabeth! ¡Ya está el desayuno!-

\- ¡Ya voy mamá!-

Se acomodó en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño siquiera dos minutos más. Pero el hambre pudo con ella, entonces, salió del cálido abrazo de las mantas y se puso un par de pantuflas. Al bajar por las escaleras y llegar a la cocina, vio a su madre cocinando y a su padre fumando tabaco y leyendo el periódico.

\- Bien. ¿Hija, sabes qué día es hoy?-

\- Si papá…-

\- Prometí contarte todo lo que se sobre tu historia anterior, porque ya eres madura como para entenderlo… pero antes… tu madre quería darte algo.-

\- Hija… vi esta medalla en una vidriera el otro día, y pensé que sería un bonito regalo. Como ya vas a empezar la secundaria y nos veremos poco…-

La niña abrió la aterciopelada y rojiza caja y dentro se encontró con un dije con sus iniciales grabadas, era plateada con pequeños detalles en dorado, con la forma de un pequeño corazón. En la parte de atrás decía "te amamos". Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas. Durante los días anteriores se ponía feliz por su cumpleaños solo porque deseaba con todo su ser conocer su historia pasada, aquella que no recordaba, pero o comprendía porque su cumpleaños significaba tanto para sus padres adoptivos.

\- Gracias mamá... gracias, papá-

\- Bien ahora te contaré lo que pasó. Verás, Luego de dos años de casados, tu madre y yo, nos enteramos por medio de los médicos que tu madre no podía quedar encinta, a pesar de que tratamos todos los métodos, incluso los más caros, no hemos podido lograrlo. Nos sentíamos muy mal por ello, ya que nuestra ambición y mayor deseo era tener una hija. Decidimos que era tiempo de hacer los trámites para adoptar. Durante mucho tiempo, mucho en verdad, esperamos u aviso, un llamado, una pequeña esperanza para que nuestro sueño más anhelado se hiciera realidad. Y es así, como un 7 de agosto, hace once años, en 1980, nos llamaron del orfanato municipal de Londres, comentándonos que había una pequeña de un mes que había ingresado hacía unos días. Tu madre y yo no podíamos creerlo. Es así que fuimos corriendo casi a ver si esto que nos decían era verdad. Y, efectivamente, así lo era. Cuando te vimos por primera vez nos pareciste un ángel que cayo del cielo a calmar nuestras plegarias. No sabemos mucho de tu pasado, hija. Pero si sabemos que eres muy especial en nuestras vidas, a las cuales llenaste de luz en el momento que te trajimos a casa. Eres muy dulce, y tienes un corazón de oro, eso nos pone más que felices a ambos de que estés con nosotros… te queremos mucho, hija.-

-Padre… Es muy importante lo que acabas de decirme…-

\- Lo sé. Quisiera tener información sobre tus padres biológicos y todo eso, pero la realidad es, que ni en el orfanato saben nada.-

\- ¡Hija! ¡Te ha llegado una carta!-

-¿Una carta? ¿A ver?-

-¡Oh qué emoción! ¡Quizás sea una carta para otorgarte una beca en una escuela privada de Londres!-

-O quizás sea la tía Mary felicitándome por mi cumpleaños, mamá.-

-¡Ábrela, vamos!-

La niña miró el sobre y le llamó la atención la tinta con la que estaba escrita:

 _"Elizabeth Marie Johnson, El cuarto de arriba a la izquierda, Tandridge, Surrey"_

Al abrirlo se encontró con dos pergaminos:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Querida señorita Elizabeth Johnson:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora_

La pequeña no podía creerlo. De ninguna manera entraba en su cabecita que pudiera ella hacer magia. Pero la carta si era para ella… más exacta no podría ser.

\- ¿Hija? ¿De qué escuela viene esa carta?-

\- Del colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me tomas el pelo hija?-

\- No mamá, aquí dice que…-

\- Aquí dice nada… ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Ve a tu cuarto!-

\- Pero mira…

\- No.

\- Hija, ve a tu cuarto.

\- -Si papá.

Subió a la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. No soportaba que no le creyeran cuando decía la verdad. Tampoco entendía porque le había llegado esa carta. Estaba enojada. Muy enojada…

¡Crash!

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Hija!-

Sin siquiera haberlo tocado, uno de los espejos del cuarto, se había hecho añicos de repente.

Capítulo 3: ¿Bruja?

\- ¿Hija?-

Su madre abrió la puerta para contemplar el espectáculo de la cara de su pequeña. Era casi imposible saber cuál era su emoción en ese momento, solo podías darte cuenta de que tenía miedo de ella misma. Intuía que el espejo lo había roto ella, aunque no sabía cómo.

\- Mamá ¿Has visto esa carta?-

\- Si lo hice. Lamento haberte tratado de mentirosa… pero parece broma…-

\- Te juro que no lo es.-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

\- Ese espejo no se rompió así como así, estaba enojada y se rompió por causa mía.-

\- ¿¡Lo has hecho a propósito!?

\- No, pero sé que eso lo hice yo.-

\- No lo has hecho tu, no te asustes, yo limpiaré los vidrios.-

Los días iban pasando, y Elizabeth se sentía cabizbaja. Desde el incidente del espejo trató de demostrarle a su madre que ella podía hacerlo, pero nunca funcionaba como ella quería. Hasta ella estaba pensando que todo fue obra de una casualidad y nada más.

Hasta el 30 de julio. Ese día llegó la respuesta a todos sus interrogantes cuando alguien toco a su puerta alrededor de las diez de la noche. Estaba lloviendo, y había una fuerte ventisca. Elizabeth leía las historietas del periódico desparramada en el sofá, su padre veía el noticiero en la cocina y su madre intentaba cocinar, hasta que tres fuertes golpes sonaron en la madera de la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

La mujer dejo lo que hacía y fue a abrir, grande fue su espanto al ver a un inmenso hombre con un cabello rizado que sobrepasaba la altura de los hombros, confundiéndose con una prominente barba. Estaba vestido con lo que pareciera ser trozos de pieles de distintos animales, pues u solo animal no podría convertirse en traje para un hombre tan grande.

\- Hola, lamento molestarles, verá, vengo del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, para informarles acerca de las "medidas" que tomaremos para hacer posible el viaje de su hija.-

\- Ella no ha dicho que si o que no aún, de hacho pensábamos que esto era una cruel broma.-

\- Déjeme demostrarle que no es así. ¿Puedo pasar?-

\- Este… ejem…-

\- ¡Por favor señor! ¡Pase, quiero saber todo sobre el colegio Hogwarts!-

\- Elizabeth… yo…-

\- Mamá, déjalo pasar… está lloviendo…-

\- Bien. Pase.-

\- Permíteme presentarme Elizabeth, Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid, y soy el guardabosques del colegio.-

\- ¿Tiene un bosque?-

\- No solo un bosque, tiene muchas cosas maravillosas…-

Hagrid le estrechó la mano a Elizabeth y a su madre, se sentó en e sofá donde minutos antes reposaba la pequeña, y de repente encendió un fuego.

\- ¿Y, como saben que yo soy bruja?-

\- Eres bastante curiosa, pequeña. Verás, ¿nunca te has sentido extraña, o has roto cosas sin querer, pero sin haberlas tocado y hasta estando lejos?-

Ella no respondió.

\- ¿A qué si verdad? Eso no significa que sean casualidades. A todos los niños mágicos les pasa esto, son pequeñas demostraciones de su poder. En Hogwarts podrás aprender a desarrollarlo y a controlarlo a tu antojo. Dime, ¿Te interesa venir?

\- ¡Si!-

\- Bien, entonces…-

Hagrid sacó una pequeña lechuza de su bolsillo y escribió una pequeña nota que ató a su pata, al minuto siguiente, la lechuza había salido volando por la ventana.

\- Bien, ve a buscarte un impermeable. Nos vamos.-

\- ¿Adónde?-

\- Si, ¿ADONDE?

\- Debemos comprar los materiales, ¿No es así?-

\- Si.-

\- Bien, entonces pasaremos a buscar a otro estudiante e iremos a comprarlos.

\- Ni crea que dejaré a mi hija salir con un completo desconocido…-

\- Lo hará. ¡Obliviate!-

\- ¿Qué pasó?-

\- Modifiqué su memoria. Es un hechizo muy avanzado, pero lo he aprendido bien. Verás Elizabeth, no puedo hacer magia, entonces esto debe quedar como un secreto.-

\- Bien.-

\- Vamos.-

Hagrid y Elizabeth salieron lo más sigilosamente posible y cerraron la puerta en silencio. Unos minutos después, su madre despertaba creyendo que su hija se había ido a dormir en casa de una amiga.

\- Bien debemos tomar el tren, ¿tienes monedas?-

\- No, no me dijiste que…-

\- Jaja, es una pequeña broma.-

\- ¿Adonde iremos?-

\- A un islote perdido en una localidad muy pequeña de Surrey.

\- ¿Queda muy lejos?-

\- No, solo media hora de aquí.


End file.
